Blast to the Past: Rewritten
by An Artists Account
Summary: You're probably wondering why I'm writing this, especially after Harry saved the all the known world. It's not like there's any story left? Well, you'd be wrong. Ginny here, and I'm about to have an adventure of my own. Do you remember Rookwood? That piece of filth is the reason I have no brother. Well, that is all about to change... (Rewriting of Blast to the Past)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Even after almost a year after the Battle for Hogwarts, you can still see the carnage that was left by the Deatheater's attack: The odd piles of rubble that sit in the corner of the courtyard; the half finished astronomy tower still missing it's roof. But inside the castle itself, when you look past the cracks in the wall and the bare gaps were portraits used to hang before they were destroyed by wayward, ricocheting spells, life is back to normal._

_Well, as normal as life ever gets at Hogwarts._

_For Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts now means N.E.W.T.s and Hogsmede visits, not resisting Voldemort's supporters and fighting battles. _

_Well, that is, until she receives the note, which in itself wouldn't be so unusual, except it just happens to be from a dead man..._


	2. Chapter One, Turning Time

_Chapter 1... Turning Time_

_(POV - Ginny)_

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_ Kindly come to the headmistress's office at midnight tonight. Also please bring a rucksack containing everything you would need for a week at Hogwarts, all school equipment will be provided._

_Thank you for your time, I think you'll enjoy this._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

I turned to Luna who was making a sandwich of bacon, cucumber and something that looked suspiciously like melted chocolate frogs. She was sat next to me at the Gryffindor table, leaning against the table and with her feet out in the aisle, happily kicking her feet. In fact really, other than the Slytherin table which was mostly empty, all the house tables were full of a mixture of students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Occasionally, the odd teacher would sit down with a student too and delve into conversation.

Luna took a massive bite from her sandwich and peered over my shoulder at the note, then said: "The portrait probably wrote it."

I was not going to argue with the technicalities of that.

"Probably," I agreed. "Do you think the password's still the same?"

"Dumbledore? Yes it is, I went up there to talk to him for a bit yesterday and it worked."

"Oh? How come you were in Dumbledore's office?" I asked.

She grinned at me, "I wanted to tell him my new joke about the leprechaun, the nargle and the crumple horned-snorkack."

That was Luna all right, always a bit off her rocker.

"I don't think I've heard that one, come on, tell me on the way to charms." I snatched the last piece of toast out from under the fingers of the boy sat opposite me with a grin and grabbed my bag, clambering to my feet.

We set off for charms, still munching, arm in arm.

"Evening Professor." I said jauntily, waving to professor McGonagall who was leaning over a cupboard in the corner of Dumbledore's- I mean- _her_ office. Even after all this time I still tended to forget that, well, Dumbledore was dead. Especially as he spent quite a lot of time talking to me about really random things, like joining an Anti-Yucky-Bertie-Botts-Every-Flavoured-Beans society (let me tell you, George was _not_ joking about the bogey flavour whatever he told Ron) and teaching me jokes.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, good of you to come."

"Wouldn't have missed it." I smiled and dumped my bag at the foot of a towering bookshelf. "So, what did you want me for?"

It always made me feel a little bit sad, talking to the portrait of Dumbledore. It reminded me about those times, before the war. Before Fred's death.

A lump rose in my throat and I swallowed it hastily.

"Sorry, what was that?" I blinked and realised that Professor Dumbledore had been speaking.

He smiled kindly down at me, "I said, I want you to go back in time and save Mr Potter's life."

Erm, I was sensing one or two slight difficulties here but I nodded anyway, slightly bemused, and said the incredibly intelligent: "Urgh?"

Fortunately, Dumbledore is actually pretty good at deciphering the language of teenagers and could translate.

"I need you to go back in time, just over twenty years back in time to be precise. To Harry's parent's age."

"Urgh?" I said, intelligently. Again.

He looked sad for a few moments and it suddenly looked as if he were a hundred and fifty years old. Which of course, he was.

"Has Harry seemed at all distant to you lately?"

I was perturbed by the sudden change of direction the conversation had taken, though, admittedly, he did have a point. Since the battle last May, Harry had been rushing around trying to restore order to the wizarding world as best he could but he was only seventeen. He was doing more than a fully qualified wizard's work, what with his auror training (three full years of slaving away, passing more exams), standing in on trials (which he had confided to me on one of our rare occasions that we were actually alone, that he hated) and revolutionising the way the Ministry of Magic was run. He was right-hand man to Kingsley - I mean, Minister Shacklebolt - and all that that implied. I didn't blame him for being too tired every night to more than kiss me on the cheek and shuffle off to bed.

Still though, I missed the old days, back when we first started dating when it was just us and the rest of the world weren't butting in.

"I suppose so. He's busy with the Order though." I said defensively, what was he implying?

Dumbledore looked amused. "I was not implying anything Ginny, you mistake me. I merely wished to ascertain whether he was being as distant with you as he is being with everyone else."

Oops.

"Never try to understand teenagers Albus," Came a snide voice from the other side of the room. "They have no faith in those they are..." The little man in the portrait snorted disdainfully. "Attached to."

"Yes, thank you Phineas for that helpful and enlightening speech." Professor McGonagall said, walking across to the desk in front of the portrait of Dumbledore and sitting down in the chair behind it. She steepled her fingers and looked at me tiredly.

"As I was saying," Continued Dumbledore, as if there had been no interruption. "I need you to travel back in time to save Harry's life. Or rather," He added, with a small smile, "Lily Evans', whom, I have on good authority, is in great danger."

Talk about dropping a dung bomb.

"So Harry will never have been born and Voldemort will never have been defeated and we'll probably all be dead." I summed up.

"That's about the size of it." He said sadly. "Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes?" I said, even though I could tell from his tone that I wasn't going to like what came next one little bit.

"The Deatheater that has gone back in time? His name is Augustus Rookwood."

I stumbled backwards, bracing myself with one hand against the wall. I sucked in several deep breaths and tried to steady myself.

I'd hoped I'd never hear that name again. I'd wished I'd never heard it in the first place. Sometimes I wished I could just forget.

But it's hard to forget the name of your brother's murderer.


	3. Chapter 2, Meeting Marauders

_Chapter two ... Meeting Marauders_

_(James)_

Sometimes James wondered if, now that he was Head Boy, he ought to show some responsibility. But usually as quickly as the thought came to him, he pushed it aside with a small twinge of guilt. He was more responsible now, but sneaking around the castle after nightfall was just _so_ tempting and anyway, it wasn't as though he was hurting anybody. The four friends usually just raided the kitchen or snuck down the passage hidden by the Whomping Willow on those nights when the ghostly rays of the full moon bathed the grounds in a shadowy, silver light.

At night, it was almost like life had been several years ago, when they had a child's innocence of the hardships and dangers of the outside world. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was less substantial to their lives that potion vapour and they were too young to read the Daily Prophet. Simpler times. So despite being Head Boy, and all the responsibilities that came with that title, James and his three friends would not have given up their night-time rambles for anything.

It was in one of these moonlit walks that James came across Lily, sat on the stone steps in front of the Griffin that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. A rucksack sat beside her as she tucked something down the front of her robes.

"Look Prongs, what's Lily doing there?" Remus elbowed him in the ribs.

James parted the invisibility cloak and peered through, shifting the food he was carrying expertly in his grip.

"I don't know. She was in the Head's common room earlier. It's not like her to sneak out and I didn't think we had patrols tonight."

"Maybe she had to visit Professor Dumbledore," Remus whispered back. "Go and ask her."

James hesitated until Sirius poked him in the back. "Go get her Tiger...Stag...Thing."

James rolled his eyes, not that Sirius could see, and passed the last of the food he was carrying to Peter, slipping out from underneath the cloak and trying to ignore the stifled groan Sirius gave as Remus stood on his foot.

"Hello." James wondered if this was such a good idea, but then again, they had been working together all term as Head Boy and Girl, and things had thawed. James had, as Sirius had so rightly pointed out, needed to deflate his head a bit, and now they were civil. Friends even, though he wasn't sure he did such a wonderful job of hiding his true feelings from her.

Lily looked up, her face hidden in shadow, as he sat down beside her, idly tapping his wand against his knees.

"Harry?"

"Lily?" James wondered, not for the first time, if spending so much time with Sirius had driven him slightly mad. But unless he was very much mistaken the girl sat next to him wasn't Lily.

_..._

_(Ginny's POV)_

_This,_ I thought sourly, staring at the boy sat next to me, _was ridiculous._ It was quite one thing for me to have one moment of complete madness, and I was friends with Luna so I knew what madness was, and mistake James Potter for the boyfriend I was missing terribly. But for James to do the same to me, well, the Potter boys obviously had a certain type.

I jumped as three more figures appeared from nowhere, and I was struck suddenly by the sheer oddness of seeing a young Sirius Black and a Professor Lupin, tired certainly, but without the hollow eyes and hopeless smile that I had known. Sirius was handsome, and looked so full of life, that I felt my heart break a little more, every time I looked at him.

There was a low whistle from Sirius. "Filch approaching, 12 o' clock."

The last thing I need now was to be caught by Filch, which would cause all sorts of peculiar complications. Thinking on my feet I hastily whispered "Give me the Marauder's Map and get under the cloak." They stood gaping at me. "Boys" I muttered and grabbing the cloak, flung it over the five of us.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I whispered and tapped the map with my wand, watching as, like spilled ink, writing began to flood across the parchment. It was too dark, not to mention cramped under the invisibility cloak to see their expressions but I could tell they were staring at me in open-mouthed astonishment. "Close your mouths before a bludger flies in and crouched down, or Filch will spot our ankles!"

Filch shuffled past, narrowly missing us and we set off along the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. We met Peeves at one point, but he was zooming in the opposite direction after the shuffling Filch. I pulled off the cloak as Sirius muttered the password to the Fat Lady who swung open without opening her eyes, and we clambered through the portrait hole. It was only after we had settled down in the comfortable chairs by the fire that I decided I probably owed them an explanation.

"You owe us an explanation." said Remus.

"Wait, I have a theory." Sirius waved to get my attention. I inwardly groaned. Remus and James outwardly groaned.

"You're Lily's identical twin!"

"No."

"You've kidnapped Lily and are trying to pretend to be her to go out with Prongs."

I glared at him. "I happen to have a boyfriend actually."

It was a little disconcerting seeing them like this. These boys had become legends, and yet they had their feet up on the coffee table just like my brothers did. Nor could I shake the feeling that clung with icy fingers to my heart that once I returned to my own time I never see them again. They looked so ordinary. Peter Pettigrew was working his way very efficiently through a cream cake.

Harry had never told me what happened to Peter, and I had never thought to ask. I wondered what his role had been in the fall of You-Know-Who...

"What's his name?" Sirius looked bored.

I didn't even think about what I said next. "Harry Potter."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, you really had us going for a second there, what is he? James's son?"

"Yes!"

Sirius turned to James, horrified, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

I've had enough, I pulled the time turner out and showed it to them.

"Dumbledore sent me back. Someone's trying to kill Lily Evans and if they do that it'll destroy the world as we know it."

Sirius dug through the food package on the seat beside him. "Remus, you got any Firewhiskey?"

James and I glowered at him.

"For medicinal purposes," he added hopefully.


	4. Chapter 3, Loving Lily

_Chapter 3...Loving Lily_

_(Ginny's POV)_

I camped out in the common room that night. I didn't mean to fall asleep but by the time the boys had finally pushed off to their dormitory my eyelids were drooping and I couldn't face staggering up to the dormitory and the bed there that had been provided for me. My meeting with a much younger Professor Dumbledore had been strange, but, as instructed I had passed him the letter from his future self and he had made the necessary arangements.

Light was streaming across me when I woke up to find myself staring at a big pair of green eyes. I sat up so fast my head collided with an overhanging bookshelf which sent books tumbling in every direction. I held my head in both hands, massaging the point of contact and trying to peer past the stars that had erupted before my eyes.

"Ouch!"

The girl in front of me offered her hand and pulled me to my feet, before flicking her wand towards the books which zoomed back onto the newly repaired shelf.

"You must be the transfer student from, oh what's it called, Cruxcrucis Virga that's it isn't it? In America?"

She smiled at me and I nodded, taking in Lily, one hand still clamped to my head.

"Dumbledore, that's our headmaster, told me about you this morning."

There was a commotion from the foot of the boy's staircase and James tumbled into sight, robes untidy and glasses askew. When he saw Lily his hand leapt to his hair, mussing it up like he'd just got of a broomstick.

"Hi Lily."

She nodded to him, a slightly exasperated look on her face, then linked arms with me and led me up the staircase to the girl's dormitory where Luna and I had been only yesterday, or 20 years in the future, depending on your viewpoint.

...

(Lily)

Lily sank onto her neatly made bed and surveyed the girl who was making her way to the new bed that had been added to the dormitory.

"I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans, Head Girl."

"I'm Ginny," She stuck out her hand which Lily shook.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, Professor McGonagall asked me to give your timetable this morning, you've got all the same classes as me so I can help you find your way around the castle."

"Thank you." A slightly mischievous look spread across the girl's face, but was quickly swallowed with a simple look of good humour.

"Okay what we got first?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, though it's more like just the dark arts. The teacher we have is a right nut job. Loves them, you can feel it just by the way he talks."

"We had one that didn't even let us do magic in our 5th year. I don't get how my brother pasted his OWL DADA, all they did was read from this stupid book..."

"I think our guys worse."

"Probably. What's he called?"

"Professor Rookwood."

Lily looked up from pushing textbooks into her bag in time to see Ginny sink down onto her bed, all colour drained from her face.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked in concern. The new girl looked like she was about to be sick.

She shook her head in a dazed kind of way and started mumbling under her breath. Words like 'Fred' and 'Deatheaters' and 'Reducto' were all Lily could make out, not that she could make head nor tail from them.

Ginny seemed to come to her senses at her words.

"No I'm fine, Rookwood and I...We've had past dealings. Or future" She added with a wry smile. "Do you want me to see if Potters still haunting the staircase like a love struck ghost?"


End file.
